


Melissa and El

by Ellie226



Series: Mark/El [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, F/M, Infantilism, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El needed a friend. Mark is mostly happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

El’s POV

I had Stella with me and my thumb in my mouth, when I sulked out to the living room. 

“What’s wrong princess?” Daddy reached a hand out from the couch, pulling me into his lap and snuggling me.

“Mellie’s daddy is mean.” I told him grouchily.

“What happened?” 

Daddy sounded sympathetic, so I figured I was pretty safe. “We were s’posed to talk. 8:30 to 9:00. That is Mellie and Ellie time to talk. On The Schedule.”

He stopped me, tugging my thumb out of my mouth. “Try that again princess. It’s too hard to understand you when you’re sucking.”

“Nuh uh. You can understand,” I told him stubbornly, trying to slip it back into my mouth.

“No baby.”

I pouted. “I don’t wanna tell you what happened no more. Can I have my thumb back now?”

Daddy let go of my thumb, and I quickly resumed sucking it, this time using Stella to cover my face. It was dumb. I knew he could still see me. But it was an old habit when I got embarrassed about sucking my thumb, and I didn’t like it when he told me not to. Even if it was just so we could talk.

“Uh oh,” he teased, tickling a little. “I’ve got a pouty baby on my hands.”

I shook my head no irritably. 

“No? Seems like it.”

“Nuh uh Daddy,” I said. “I’m not pouty. You’re mean to me.”

“Hmmm?” Daddy hugged me closer, rocking a little bit. “What am I doing that is ever so mean to my princess?”

“You won’t let me suck my thumb.” Even as I said it, I kept my thumb in my mouth. It was allowed. He couldn’t just say now that it wasn’t allowed.

“Did I say that?” Daddy forced me to sit up a little so he could make eye contact. Pulling on Stella, he moved her away from my face.

“Yes,” I insisted.

“Eleanor?” Daddy was warning me, and I pushed myself forward, burying my face in his chest.

“Is not FAIR, Daddy,” I complained.

“We’ll talk about whatever is not fair in a minute young lady. Did Daddy tell you that you couldn’t suck your thumb?”

I tried to nod again, but he made me sit up so I could look at him. “No sir,” I said unhappily.

“Thank you for answering honestly. Now, what is not fair little girl?”

I pulled my thumb out of my mouth and tried to shove forward again. Daddy held me still. “Daddddddddyyyyyyyyyyyy,” I whined. “I will tell youuuuuuu, but I want cudddddddddllllllllles.”

“Oh my goodness,” he said. “What is wrong with your voice?”

“Daaaaaaaaaaaddddddddddddyyyyyyyyy,” I wailed. “Don’t tease me.”

“I can’t understand you pumpkin. Daddy doesn’t speak whine. You want to try to talk with me, or do you need to maybe have some time in your playpen.”

I crossed my arms, “No Playpen.”

“Then act like a big girl.”

I dropped my arms, taking several deep breaths. Finally, I started again. “I will talk with you about Mellie’s daddy, but please may I have cuddles?”

“I would love to give you cuddles,” Daddy told me, and I eagerly curled up against him. He let me have a minute to compose myself, then he patted my bottom. “Are you ready to tell me what happened now?”

“Mellie’s daddy is a meany,” I said.

Daddy nodded, continuing to gently pat my bottom. “What makes you say that princess?”

“He yelled at me. Is very mean. He’s not my daddy; he can’t yell at me.”

“Okay, but what happened?” Daddy sounded patient.

“I telled you Daddy! He yelled at me.”

“Why did he yell?”

“Because he’s a meany. He’s the meanest daddy ever.”

“Meaner than me?” Daddy teased.

I nodded vigorously. “Uh huh. You’re a very good daddy. You would never yell at Mellie. We were following the schedule. We were being very good.”

Mark’s POV

I knew that something wasn’t right. The girls had been friends for a while now; Derek didn’t yell at my princess.

“When he yelled, was it a loud voice?” I asked her, trying to figure out what she meant by yell at this exact moment. Sometimes, it meant that someone had genuinely yelled. A lot of the time though, it meant she had been told something that hurt her feelings or she didn’t like.

“Kinda?”

So not actual yelling. “And what did he say princess?”

“No more talking with Mellie. ‘Cept he called her Melissa Adelaide.”

I nodded, trying to remain patient. “And why was it no more talking with Mel? It’s only 8:50.”

She shrugged, and I asked again, making my voice sterner, “Was there a reason for no more talking?”

She squirmed at that, but then said, “Mellie maybe had to empty the dishwasher?”

“And was she allowed to talk with you while she was doing that?”

“The schedule says 8:30 to 9:00 Daddy!” she defended herself.

“Eleanor, I’m going to ask you one more time to explain why Derek was upset. Then, I’m just going to call him directly. Is that what you want?”

“You always believe him just acause he’s a daddy too,” she whined, jumping off my lap and standing with both hands clenched at her sides.

Well, that was my answer. I stood up, grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch. Spreading it out, I took El’s hand and led her to it. I squatted next to her when she sat. “I need to call Mellie’s daddy to find out exactly what the trouble is here, princess. You need to stay in the playpen while I do that.”

“Daddy!” She thumped her fist to the ground. “No playpen! Is not fair!”

“Eleanor, do you want to see how not fair Daddy can make things? Because that can be arranged.”

She shook her head no, eyes widening, “No Daddy! Imma sit here while you talk to Mellie’s daddy. But ‘member, I’m your good girl.”

“Alright my good girl. You need to wait here.”

She nodded at me, looking positively angelic, and I stood up and left. Walking into the kitchen, where I could have a little privacy, I pulled out my phone and dialed the number.

Not bothering to tell him who it was, I opened with, “What did they do this time?”

He snorted, “You’ve got a pouting kid at your house too?”

“I have a very angry baby who has been relegated to her playpen because she won’t tell me what happened.” I waited, hoping he’d just say it. When that didn’t happen, I prodded, “So what happened Derek? She’s saying you yelled at her.”

“I didn’t,” he defended himself.

“I know that,” I walked over to the wine rack. Pulling out a bottle, I decided to pour myself a glass. This conversation was going as well as the talk I’d had with Ellie. “But what happened? Because she’s upset, and I can’t talk with her unless I know what happened. Plus, if she’s being a brat, I need to know.”

“Is logic,” he replied, and then cursed. “Shit. Way too much time with little Mel right now.”

“You think?” I teased. 

“It’s not a big deal Mark. I wouldn’t even have said anything to El, but I knew that she knew she wasn’t supposed to be talking to Mel.”

“Why? It’s not 9:00 yet.” 

“Because Miss Melissa decided not to do her chores, and so she lost her phone time this evening.”

I sat down, running my hand over my face. “And El knew this how?”

“I had Mel text her before 8:30. And apparently, they decided that didn’t matter.”

“Uh huh,” I prompted, my mind already going through how to deal with this with El. We’d talked about following the rules when she was with her friends; she knew I wouldn’t like this.

“Anyway, I went into the kitchen to see if the dishwasher was unloaded, and mine was on the phone with yours. So I took Melissa’s phone, called El, and I told her no more texting Mel for the evening, and that I’d be calling you if she did it again.”

“And that’s why she preemptively came to complain to me about you,” I said, filling in the blanks.

“That would be my guess. Now, if you don’t mind excusing me, Miss Melissa has an appointment with the paddle and a bar of soap.”

We said our good byes, and I sipped at my wine, trying to figure out how I wanted to address this. After a minute, I decided to grab the spatula. 

Strictly speaking, it wasn’t a spanking implement, but I had found it worked well in a pinch. Walking back to the living room, I sat on the couch and called her over.

El’s POV

My tummy was clenched when I saw Daddy walk back in with the stupid spatula. Wasn’t fair. Mellie’s Daddy was a tattletale. 

“Come here,” he said, his voice patient.

Shaking my head no, I stayed firmly in my playpen. I don’t know what I had been thinking earlier; it was not a cage; it was safety.

Daddy raised an eyebrow at me, “Do you really think telling me no is your best option right now kiddo? Because I just got off the phone with Derek, and I’m not very happy with you.”

“You always believe him just because he’s a grown up. You never believe me,” I said.

“That’s not true, and you know it. You didn’t want to tell me what happened, so I called someone who would. You’re going to get a chance to tell me what happened, just like always, but you need to come here now please.”

“How you know you need the spatula if I get a chance to tell what happened? Maybe I didn’t do nothing wrong.”

“Eleanor, Daddy’s going to start counting in a minute. Are you going to get up and come to me now, or do we need to count?” 

That made me jump up. I loathe counting. Walking to Daddy, I couldn’t make myself stop glaring. “I didn’t do nothing.”

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

I nodded.

“Go ahead,” he waited for me to talk, but I didn’t know what to say. 

“I don’t knooooooooooowwwwwwwww,” I whined, frustrated beyond belief by this entire stupid thing. “We’re ‘llowed to talk! Mellie’s daddy wrote it on The Schedule.”

“Uh huh,” Daddy said. “And what about tonight? Did he tell you no talking tonight?”

I wanted to tell him no, but I knew he wouldn’t believe me. Possibly because it was a lie, but that doesn’t matter.

“He said no because Mellie didn’t do her chores, but that’s not fair Daddy!” I looked at him then. “Mellie was doing her chores; she can multi-task. That’s good. That’s saving time.”

“Not if Mellie’s daddy said ‘no’ princess. He told you and Melissa that there wasn’t going to be any talking tonight because Mel didn’t do what she was supposed to do. That was her punishment.”

El’s POV

“But I didn’t do anything Daddy,” even as I said this, I hoped that Mel would forgive me. I knew she probably got paddled, but that didn’t mean we both had to suffer.

He nodded at me, pulling me in between his knees to begin undoing the button my jeans. I tried to wiggle away from Daddy, but he gave me a swat. It didn’t hurt so bad through the denim, but I still didn’t like it.

“Ouch Daddy,” I complained, pouting.

He gave me a look, “You’re going to get a spanking Eleanor. I know that Melissa told you that she couldn’t talk because she was in trouble. You don’t get to just ignore Derek’s rules because you wanted to talk to Mellie. That’s not fair.”

“But I wasn’t in trouble! Is not fair that I didn’t get to talk to her. And she just forgetted a few chores, Daddy. Mellie’s daddy is too strict!”

“Not your call to make princess,” as he was saying that, he pulled me over his across his lap. “You knew that he said no. He’s not your daddy, but he is Melissa’s; that means he makes the rules for her.”

“Not fair,” I pouted.

Swatting me with his hand, he began the spanking, even as he rebutted my complaints. “Would it be more fair if Melissa is the only one who got spanked? Because you helped her get into trouble. I certainly think you can share in her punishment.”

“Is not fair that either of us getted spanked Daddy,” I wailed, wiggling against his restraining hand.

“I think it’s fair. In fact, if I hear about you helping Melissa disobey her daddy again, you can expect this. He’s not your daddy, but that doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want. I’m going to talk to Derek, and we’re going to have a new plan. If I have to reprimand Mel, he’s going to hear about it. And if he has to tell you not to do something more than once, than you will be getting spanked.”

I started crying harder when I felt the spatula tapping my bottom, “No Daddy,” I begged. “Sorry I didn’t listen to Mellie’s daddy. Sorry!” 

I was. In a general sense. I was sorry that I was getting spanked certainly. I still thought that it wasn’t fair, but we probably didn’t have to go into too many details about it.

Then the spatula was actually cracking down across my poor bottom, and I didn’t care what I was sorry about. I would apologize for anything and everything.

“Sorry Daddy!” I was wailing. “Really really really sorry!”

“I’m sure you are,” Daddy said, continuing to spank me. He didn’t say anything else, just leaving me to sob my apologies as he turned my entire ass some horrific color. 

“Sorryyyyyyyyyyyy,” I told him. 

Mark’s POV

I forced myself to keep going. It was always hard at this point, when she was crying and begging. But, I reminded myself that she wasn’t really sorry yet. 

“You’re sorry you’re getting a spanking,” I told her calmly. 

“Yeeeeeeesssssssssssssss,” she told me. “Sorryyyyyyyy! Sorry I made you mad Daddy! Sorry. Tell Mellie’s daddy too! PROMISE!”

And we’d reached the tipping point. She was typically eager to apologize to me, and I knew she apologized at work. But she got tongue tied and felt awkward apologizing when she genuinely felt badly about something.

I put down the spatula, rubbing her back while she calmed down. I let her get up and cuddle with me for a bit, and then I handed her the phone. “Go ahead princess,” I told her gently.

She played with the phone for a minute, then thrust it at me. “You do it first? Please?”

Dialing the number, I held the phone to my ear. “Hey. El’s got something to tell you.” I handed the phone over, ignoring her whine. I could tell she was hoping that I would tell him more.

Taking the phone, she bit her lip before starting. “Derek?” she finally whispered.

I couldn’t tell what Derek was saying, but I could hear him speaking.

“I’m sorry I talked to Mellie after you said no,” she told him, burying her face into my chest. She listened to him say something for a minute, then she said, “Uh huh,” handing me the phone. “You now,” she insisted, slipping her thumb into her mouth and cuddling against me.

I took the phone, ignoring the fact that she hadn’t bothered to say please. “Hey.”

“They’re so amazingly sweet when freshly spanked,” he opened with.

I smiled, rubbing El’s back. “I know. I’m starting to think that we should just spank them every day. Before we even have trouble.”

El looked at me and glared, “Not fair Daddy.”

I helped her stand up, giving her a gentle swat, “Playpen please. Daddy’s on the phone.”

She yelped and rubbed her bottom, pouting, but she went to the blanket and laid down on her tummy. When she started fiddling with the fringe on the blanket, I decided she was probably calm enough to be left alone for a minute.

Standing, I went into the kitchen, still talking with Derek, while I made a bottle of warm milk. She’d probably need pre-bedtime cuddles tonight.


	2. When Mark Watched Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mocking of Twilight.

“Hi,” Daddy paused, “girls,” he continued. “Mel, didn’t expect to see you.”

“Mel’s daddy is at work,” I explained to him, tilting my face for a kiss. “How come you’re not at work?”

“Because I came home. What are you two doing? Is this your television for the day?”

“Daddy, if you don’t let me answer questions, then how are you going to know things?”

He smiled at me, leaning over the back of the couch, “Ellie, even if you try, you’re not going to distract me. How much TV have you watched?”

“Now it’s three questions Daddy,” I complained.

Mellie looked at him, “Isn’t fair Mark. You can’t ask that many questions at one time. Is badgering the witness.”

“Yes,” I agreed, nodding my head decisively. “Is badgering the witness. We may have to fine you.”

“Really?” he asked. He didn’t sound angry, or even irritated yet. 

I decided to go further, “Twizzlers. We’re fining you in Twizzlers. The red kind please.”

“And Cheetos,” Mellie said, elbowing me. 

“Yes, and Cheetos. The puffy ones.”

“Don’t push it,” he told us, standing up straight and ruffling my hair. “I’m going to go and change. Mel, are you staying for dinner?”

I stood up, following him, as Mel paused the DVD player. “Daddy, can we order Chinese? Pleeeeeeease? Mellie and I are staaaarvinnnnnnng.”

“So Melissa is staying?” he asked, hugging me when I leaned against him. 

I nodded, waiting for an answer.

“Go get the menu and order something. I didn’t feel like cooking anyway. But no pop. I’m not sending you home all sugared up; your daddy would kill me.” He told Mel.

I hugged him quickly, then ran to get a menu. After consulting Melissa, we put in our order, and then turned the movie back on.

When Daddy got back downstairs, he sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap. I squirmed, wanting down.

“Daddy,” I complained. “Jacob is about to fursplode. Don’t distract me.”

Mark grabbed the remote and paused the movie. “How much television today baby?”

“Not so much. We’re just watchin’ Twilight,” I said.

Mark nodded at that, allowing me to slide off of his lap and sit next to Mellie. I was surprised when he continued watching the movie with me. He had watched True Blood with me one time, and then refused to ever watch anything vampire related again. He claimed that vampires were stupid. 

My response that maybe he was stupid had not gone over well, and I’d gotten spanked and sent to bed early. He claimed that I was cranky, but that was crazy talk. 

We normally watched stuff together, but now he watched sports by himself, and I watched vampires alone. That was why I had invited Mellie over on my day off to watch Twilight. It was a marathon, and we had been having a good time.

When dinner got there, I remained on the couch with Mellie. Then I realized that Daddy was sitting there too. 

“Daddy, the food’s here.”

“Money’s in my wallet,” he said distractedly, as he stared at Bella as she cliff dived. 

“Daddy,” I whined. “You get the dinner. Mellie and I are watching this.”

He reluctantly stood up, grabbing the remote at the last minute and pausing the DVD. “Do not turn that back on. I don’t want to miss anything.”

As soon as he left the room, Mellie and I began giggling. “He likes it,” she said.

“He does. He’s entranced by the fursplode-y awesomeness of Jacob.”

“Team Jacob,” she agreed.

“I’m not Team Anyone. Bella’s dumb.”

Mellie nodded in agreement, “Bella’s dumb, but it’s still funny. These movies are so bad that they’ve looped back around to enjoyable. Is awesome that way.”

“Is true,” I agreed. My fingers itched to turn the movie back on. I wanted to see Jacob shift again. It was ridiculous. “Do you think the tribe owns stock in some sort of cut-off shorts factory? I mean, they’re supposed to be poor, right? It just seems irrational that they even allow them to wear clothing. Waste of money is what it is.”

“Waste of abs,” she corrected.

“Waste of abs,” I agreed. I thought for a minute, “Bella is a moron,” I told her. “A moron. She’s going to go through horrific pain to become a vampire to be with a guy who treats her like garbage. Alternately, she has Jacob. Who treats her well. And is alive. And not a murderer.”

“All things that are important to consider in a potential life mate.”

“She’s just too dumb,” I said.

Daddy walked back in then, carrying our food. “Bella’s not dumb. She just needs rules. And structure. Cliff diving,” he rolled his eyes. “Edward ought to spank her.”

I looked at him, pursing my lips and shaking my head. “Did you miss the part of the story where Edward’s bossy and awful?”

“Did you miss the part of the story where Bella keeps almost killing herself on purpose?” he teased, handing me the chicken.

“He’s awful Mark. Like, he treats her really badly, and then he shows up, and she gets all crazy. It’s a domestically violent relationship,” Mel wasn’t looking at Daddy as she spoke, focused on her chopsticks. 

I nodded in agreement. “He’s crazy. Plus, he kept killing people.”

“When?”

“That’s in the book. I think it’s in the new movie too though,” I ate a bite of food, nodding thoughtfully, “Yeah. Should be in the new movie that he tells her about it.”

Daddy nodded, turning the movie back on. He weirdly let us watch the rest of New Moon and all of Eclipse before turning off the DVD player and starting to clean up.

“Mel, does Derek know you’re here?”

Melissa looked at her watch, “Daddy’s at work for a while still.” It was close to 9:30.

“Didn’t ask that,” Daddy corrected her. “I asked if he knew where you were.”

She shook her head. 

“Call him and tell him. Were you planning on staying here until he was finished?”

Mel shook her head no, “Daddy’s going to be there for forever. We were just doing our marathon. I can go home now.”

Daddy made her wait until she’d called Derek and let him know she was leaving. Daddy even talked with him to make sure that it was okay for her to go home, and we didn’t need to babysit. 

“We’re not babies,” she grumbled under her breath as she slipped on her shoes.

“You would never know by the way they treat us,” I commiserated. Giving her a hug, I waved good bye and she left.

Daddy gave me my bath like usual, and then we climbed into bed. “No story,” I told him, curled up against his chest.

“No? You don’t want to read Twilight?” he teased.

“I think you want to read Twilight.”

He turned off the light, and we cuddled together for a while. “it meets all fifteen criteria for being a domestically violent relationship Daddy,” I told him.

I could feel him shifting, probably nodding. “It got weird toward the end,” he agreed. “Edward’s definitely strange. Although,” he tickled me a little, “maybe he’s just frustrated because Bella needs a spanking.”

“Nuh uh,” I disagreed, twisting away. “You can’t fix everything with spankings.”

“Yuh huh she does,” he teased me. “She definitely needs a spanking. Maybe Jacob should be the one to give it to her. You think?”

I shook my head no, slipping my thumb into my mouth. “Shouldn’t spank Bella. She’s dumb; isn’t her fault.”

We argued back and forth for a while, until he finally gave me a hug. “I’m going to spank you if you don’t settle down and go to sleep,” he warned me, teasing. I think.

“Not fair,” I groused, even as I closed my eyes. It was late. “And it’s still a weirdly abusive story,” I said, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
